The Reunion
by FlamingTurtle64
Summary: After not seeing Luke for over five years, Professor Layton has an unexpected reunion with a former apprentice. No romance.


**Author's Note: Hello everyone, welcome to my second fanfiction! This story is dedicated to MacDaddyFreaash, who reviewed my last fanfiction. I've taken some of your tips into consideration; hopefully the layout of this one is better.**

**I do not own the Professor Layton franchise, it belongs to Level-5.**

Professor Layton sat down at the dining table in his house to read the newspaper. As he turned over the page, a certain article caught his eye.

"Dr Triton does it again!"

The professor smiled as he read through the article. His former apprentice, Luke Triton, had become a world-renowned worker with animals, protecting and caring for endangered and rare species. Due to the nature of his work, Luke spent most of his time overseas. The professor had not seen him for five years, apart from the occasional letter and pictures in the newspaper.

Once he had competed reading the story, he sat the newspaper down and began to think about all the adventures that he had had with his apprentice. He was disappointed that Luke had to leave London to pursue his work, but he was proud of the boy.

"I hope I can see him again soon." The professor hoped.

As he was about to head to his study, Layton heard a knock on the front door.

"I wonder who that could possibly be?" he wondered.

As the professor opened the door, he saw someone standing there who he least expected.

Luke.

"Oh, Luke! Please come inside!" The professor exclaimed. He hadn't realised Luke was coming to visit him.

As they were sitting down at the table, Luke began to speak.

"It's good to see you again Hershel."

"Indeed, I was wondering how you were doing," the professor responded.

Layton immediately noticed a slight change in Luke's attire. He wore a darker blue messenger hat, a matching coloured blue, unbuttoned over coat with a white shirt underneath, a dark greyish-blue pair of trousers and a tie that was the same colour as his pants.

His clothing wasn't the only thing that changed though. His hair hadn't changed much, except that it had gotten lighter. He had received a diagonal scar just above his left eyebrow and his left ring finger looked like it had been bitten off slightly, as the height of it was the same size as his pinkie.

"I didn't realise you were coming over," Layton asked Luke.

"I had to come over to Europe for work, so I decided I would surprise you by visiting. I wanted to say hello to my old teacher." Luke responded.

Layton smiled. He was glad that Luke had come to see him; after all, it had been over five years since they had reunited last.

"Would you like me to make you some tea Luke?" The professor asked.

"A gentleman would never turn down a good cup of tea, especially one your's Hershel." Luke responded. Once he had "graduated" from being Layton's apprentice, Luke began to call the professor by his first name, Hershel.

Once he had finished making tea for both himself and Luke, Layton sat down and began to drink his warm beverage.

"You've always made the best tea Hershel." Luke complimented.

"A true gentleman must always make the finest tea." Layton stated.

After they had finished their tea, the two men started talking again.

"How had work been going for you?" Layton questioned.

"It has been going pretty well actually. I recently just went to Australia to help with a conservation program for the Tasmanian Devil." Luke responded.

"Oh wow, you're going all around the world it seems." Layton exclaimed. "A true gentleman should never be nosey, but, how did you get that scar near your left eyebrow?"

"Oh," Luke chuckled "I got that from when my cat scratched me. However, I have gotten scars from more fearsome cats."

Luke slid up the left sleave of his overcoat and shirt to reveal a series of vertical scars on his left forearm. The professor grimaced at the sight.

"I got these from a lion that got a little bit too, um, excited, shall we say. That's also how my left ring finger was bitten." Luke frowned at the memory.

Over the next few hours, the professor and Luke talked about what they had done over the past five years and exchanged puzzles they had created, Luke easily solving the ones Layton set for him.

"He clearly hasn't lost his touch." Layton thought to himself.

It had started getting late, and Luke decided it was time to go. However before he could do that, he remembered that he had forgotten to book a hotel and it was too late to do it now.

"Hmm, I forgot to book a place to stay; now I have nowhere to go. Do you know somewhere I could stay Hershel? Luke asked.

"You can always stay here. I have a spare room handy." Layton suggested.

"Okay, thank you, I hope you don't mind." Luke responded.

"A gentleman always has a place for his guests to stay." Layton reminded him.

They had both gotten ready for bed, before Luke wishing him goodnight and retiring to the guest room for the night. As Layton laid in his bed, his thoughts trailed to a certain animal loving, former apprentice of his.

"The boy I knew has become a man. A gentleman."

**Authors note: Thank you for reading my fanfiction! It was a bit annoying having to use the word Hershel; I prefer calling him the professor, Layton or Professor Layton. Also, if anyone's wondering, a Tasmanian Devil is a carnivorous marsupial that lives on the island of Tasmania, Australia. They are currently endangered and risk extinction from the disease Devil Facial Tumour Disease (DFTD). Anyway, please review! **


End file.
